


Pontos de encontro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, On the Run
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Amanita estava atrasada para encontrar Nomi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202367) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #021 - late (atrasada).

Alguma coisa estava errada, alguma coisa tinha que estar errada, não era normal Amanita se atrasar, não para algo tão importante. Seu refúgio mais recente foi descoberto, Nomi mal conseguiu sair de lá antes que fosse invadido, e não conseguiu nem entrar em contato com Amanita.

Elas tinhas três pontos de encontro dessa vez, para serem usados sucessivamente, como uma garantia de que Nomi não precisaria ficar tempo demais em um lugar onde pudesse ser encontrada, e o tempo do primeiro ponto de encontro estava quase se esgotando. Se Amanita não aparecesse logo, teria que passar para o segundo, e nem queria pensar sobre o que iria acontecer se o tempo de todos os três se esgotasse.

Era isso, ela tinha que ir agora, tinha que passar para o próximo local. Nomi deu uma olhada ao seu redor uma última vez, e finalmente lá estava ela, Amanita, se aproximando de longe.

“Sinto muito pelo atraso,” Amanita disse, lhe dando um beijo rápido. “Eu achei que estivesse sendo seguida, então precisava garantir que fosse seguro.”

“Está tudo bem, você está aqui agora. Mas nós temos que ir, eu fiquei aqui tempo demais.”

“Vamos logo, então. Achei o próximo lugar para onde a gente pode ir.”

Tudo ficaria bem, desde que pudessem continuar a encontrar uma à outra. Era tudo o que realmente importava.


End file.
